Traditional pallet truck constructions include a handle assembly that is connected to a chassis at a hinge. The handle assembly typically includes a handle tube, with a handle control head, often referred to as a tiller head, connected to an upper end of the handle tube and a handle hinge seat connected to the lower end of the handle tube. In a traditional pallet truck, the handle tube usually is welded to the handle hinge seat. The handle hinge seat is one pivotal portion of a hinge that connects the handle assembly to the pallet truck chassis, by using a hinge pin and one or more clips or other fasteners to complete the hinge. Some pallet trucks are operated entirely manually, while others may include electrical features, such as may be used in driving the pallet truck, in operating a load lift portion having forks, or monitoring battery discharge. Depending on whether a pallet truck is entirely manually operated or includes electrical features, the pallet truck may include one or more cables and/or a wiring harness or one or more wires that are directly connected at a first end to respective components on the chassis, such as a cable operated load lift release valve to effectively lower the pallet truck forks or an electric motor to drive the pallet truck or to operate a lift. The second end of the one or more cables and/or a wiring harness or one or more wires extend from the chassis, are threaded through the handle tube, and are connected to the handle control head.
In an effort to reduce the volume and transportation costs required when shipping a traditional pallet truck, it would be desirable to remove and alternatively pack the handle assembly. However disassembly of the handle assembly from the chassis of a traditional pallet truck is complicated and typically requires removal of covers from the pallet truck to access the handle hinge, as well as removal of the handle hinge pin to be able to separate from the remainder of the hinge the handle hinge seat that is welded to the handle tube. Disassembly also would require disconnection of the cable(s) and/or wiring harness or wires from the handle control head or from components on the chassis, and then rearranging of the cable(s) and/or wiring harness or wires to prepare for shipping. In some instances a cover must be removed to access and disconnect a gas spring that helps to support and dampen movement of the handle assembly when being moved from an upright position to a position for use. Upon delivery of the pallet truck, the disassembled handle assembly is difficult for customers to reinstall. The handle hinge seat and hinge pin must be reinstalled and clips or fasteners connected, and the lengthy cable(s) and/or wiring harness or wires must be unpacked, rearranged and rethreaded through the handle tube and connected to the handle control head, and covers reset in place.